Son of the Olympians
by percabeth4ever1951
Summary: Percy isn't only the son of the sea god, he's more than that, he's stronger, more powerful, and the best of the best, not a regular percy jackson story i guess... i suck at descriptions.


**A/N: Hello World... ever since reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, I always got ideas that would twist the storyline, recently, I read an AWESOME MIND-BLOWING book story about Percy being adopted by Hades and ending up with Zoe instead... I adored the part about him being adopted, but being with Zoe was kinda... meh... so I'm going to write my own version of PJO now, percabeth ofc... 3 Peace dudes...**

_Music: Sons of War - Two Steps from Hell_

There was something chasing him, something big, something strong, something that could kill him, but Percy still knew running was better than hiding and being found sooner or later. As Percy ran for his life, he felt the ground shake from an impact. He knew he shouldn't turn around but he still did. What he saw was beyond able to describe in words. The glory and the holiness of the light that radiated almost killed him. but still he stood.

"Who are you, boy?" said the dark figure in midst of the radiant light.

Shocked, Percy opened his mouth, but no sound came out, he was about to turn and run but suddenly the dark figure spoke again.

"If you run now, you will have a much harder and useless life than the one offered to you now. I see your potential boy, you have not only survived Zeus' wrath, but also my divine form, how it is possible, I do not know, but I am offering you a life of skilled training with the best of the best, to make you the most powerful, most dangerous demigod alive."

Percy didn't know what to do, his mother had taught him to always run to the sea when he didn't know what to do, but he was in the middle of the forest, and had no means of water to go to.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-yo-u-u?" muttered Percy, so nervous he was shaking from head to toe.

" I. AM. ARTEMIS, goddess of the hunt, and the wilderness"

"Um..."

"Boy, if you're going to stutter, I might as well leave you here to die"

"NO! I mean, aren't you the goddess and protector of young girls or something?"

"That is true, I am the protector of young girls and virginity, but you are an exception, Nereus told me you would be the child of the prophecy, my father, Zeus, is out to kill all children of the Big Three, that are eligible. And you, Perseus are the only on that is eligible..."

"Oh. Ok, so what do I do?"

"We must first train you to become the best hunter you can, come with me, and my hunters, and we will assure good training, better than any training you could get."

Reluctantly, Percy began following Artemis, still skeptical about her, he tried to escape several times, when close to the ocean, but Artemis, being agile, and quick with her reactions, caught Percy every single time.

_4 years later (Percy - 12 years old)_

**Percy's POV**

I nearly doubled over in shock when Hades told me I would be leaving the Underworld for good and never returning. Of all the years in my training with the other Olympians, Hades was always the most unpredictable of all, when I was training with Artemis, her hunt always had order, and when I was with Zeus, he would always have a pattern when training me, and with Athena, she was always disciplined, trained, and had a strict method of doing things. When I first arrived at Hades' Underworld palace, he had put me in a fight right away, without even showing me around, and that threw me off guard and I got defeated, for the first time in many months. Hades had told me to always be on my guard, but even the training could never prepare me for when I would be, yet again, kicked out of the place a called home, and moving into another home.

"I-i'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me Percy, you're leaving, pack up your things and leave, don't forget that you can always come and visit, but I doubt you'll have time for that"

"Where am I going?"

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with summer camp, Camp Half-Blood? Or something that lame... haha, have a good time!"

I groaned inwardly, Artemis had warned me about this when I first arrived at her tent, she had told me that I would have to go to a training camp for demi-gods or so others called them, and would have to go on "Quests"... sounded a lot like a daycare to me, but I still promised I would go. So as I packed up, I kept cursing her, over and over, screaming silently as I prepared to go to the camp in New York.

Taking the quick way there, I shadow traveled to the opening before the enchanted gate.

Just as I landed, I heard a loud crashing sound, similar to a monster stomping through the woods. Correction, it WAS a monster stomping through the woods. I turned just in time to witness a minotaur running at me full speed. My training kicked in a nanosecond later, and before I knew it, I was holding the minotaur horn in my hands, facing a shocked crowd of "demi-gods".

"Woah" exclaimed a grey-eyed girl, daughter of Athena I presume.

"Man, how did you do that?" cried a satyr.

I was dumbfounded, how could they not know how to kill a Minotaur? Those things are soooo easy to kill. I tried to keep myself humble, and replied.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm lucky, am I at Camp Half-Blood?"

The satyr was shocked, I guess they escort demi-gods to camp? But, he covered it up quickly and replied

"yeah, did a satyr bring you here or something?"

"Uh, no, I followed...a... star here"

I was so shocked I couldn't react enough, but decided to cover it up quickly

"I'm just kidding man! My mom told me about this place!"

Technically I wasn't lying...but I couldn't tell them the truth. Right then and there, I fainted, I didn't even get a chance to hear the satyr's reply, and I was brought to one of my visions again.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

**_Hahahaha that was sooo bad, but i_ hope y'all kinda enjoyed it? Lols... wtf hahahahahaha **


End file.
